Heart Eclipse
by elvenarcher516
Summary: It is a short fic about Sato and Dai like usual, and it is yaoi and most likely ooc Hope you enjoy! Awwwww! Thank you , all of you! bows I am glad that you all liked it! looks around at all of her fans blushes
1. a sign of spring

Okay, everybody, this is my third fic. I hope that you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, although I wish that I did.

Summary: It is a short fic about Sato and Dai like usual, and it is yaoi and most likely ooc, but this one is already two chappies. I will post the second one when you earn it. The only thing that you need to do to earn it is to r+r. easy enough!

So here you go!

Heart eclipse

All my life, I have been hurt. My parents died while I was still very young. Then, I was sent to a Hikari boarding school for nine years where I surpassed even my teachers in intelligence. I was taught that my life was more important than anyone else's because I was to save the Hikari clan. I was taught to never hold anything dear to me, and to push everyone away. Soon an eclipse had formed over my heart, and the shadow engulphing me made me cold. Eventually, my heart and everything else about me was completely ice.

I graduated the Hikari school at a collage level, and moved on to a middle school, because I had nothing other to do to waste my time. There, I met Daisuke Niwa. He was always so bright and cheery; I was drawn right to him, like a moth to an open flame. He was never sad, and he always had a way to cheer me up. My heart of ice began to melt under his warm, calming heat.

Soon, my heart was completely thawed, and I was able to smile for the first time in my life. When I was with him, I was open, and I felt free. When I was around someone else, I was cold and closed again, but every day, I was becoming warmer. Soon, the time I now talked of as "before", was long gone.

I was happy for a while, content to simply be around the redhead, but soon, I longed for more. I longed to see what it felt like to have his hands wandering down my back, and to feel his soft lips on mine. I wanted to feel his warmth every day, and even more then that. I wanted to love him.

Soon, though, my love was denied to me. It was a warm spring morning when Daisuke came running up to me with a great smile on his face. He looked so happy. "Hiwatari-kun," he shouted, "guess what?" I looked up and smiled at him. "What?" I asked. He took a deep breath and told me that he had finally confessed to Riku Harada that he liked her, and she liked him too.

The hurt that I felt at that moment was immeasurable. I could have cried. Why did he have to like that wench? She was such a goodie-too-shoes! I hated her. I wanted to turn tail and run. Just to go back to my apartment and never come out. But I simply looked up at him, hesitated for a moment and smiled. Then, I did something that even surprised me… I congratulated them.

I went home that night and I wondered why it mattered so much to me that daisuke was this happy with that… that… girl. Then it hit me. It was because of that girl that I was suffering. I could not stand to see him with her, with a girl like her… with anyone. I realized then, that I loved him. I had never felt love before, never been able to love anyone, or anything. It felt strange to feel the butterflies in my stomach every time I thought of the redhead. What was I to do?

Life went on like normal. I was once again more closed and cold, even around daisuke. He noticed, and asked me what was wrong. What was I supposed to say? That I was jealous of him? Why would he accept that? I was a boy, just like him. Why would he like ME? I was just a friend in his eyes.

One day, daisuke came up to me with tears gleaming in his eyes. I was reading, and simply looked up as he approached. When I realized that he was about to cry, I moved over to grant him room. He sat down beside me and we locked eyes. I immediately knew what was bothering him. I sighed and closed my book. Looking up, he sniffed. I put one of my arms around him, and he snuggled up against my side.

"Satoshi-kin, Harada-san just…. Broke up with me!" he began to sob into my chest. My shirt was drenched in his tears by the time our brake was over. I couldn't help but smile slightly when he told me. I know that it was mean, but I was just so happy.

Every day, he came to school with a rain cloud over his head. Every day, I tried to cheer him up. I could not help the feeling that the breakup was not the complete reason for his unhappiness. Now, I tried even harder. Soon, he began to be happy again, and we spent more time together. It felt so good to be the first person that he called when he needed help. We got closer, and I began to wonder if I should tell him how I felt.

Maybe, just maybe he would accept me. I decided that I would tell him the next day. The first day of school, Monday. I would let him know that he meant so much to me. He was my life and my world. He was my sunshine, and I wanted him to know that.

To be continued…

So, what did you all think about this one? I wrote it at school, so it might not be so together, but like I said, you need to review for the conclusion of **heart eclipse. **


	2. Love’s not wasted on the young

Well, ya'll, ya did a good job with the reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chappie! I

Already did a disclaimer, so I don't wanna do it again! You know the routine, so I don't own it, and I never will… shit…

Chapter two:

(Satoshi no kenkai)

I walked to school on Friday. I had not said anything for the week, but today was the day that I would come out… in two ways. I was nervous that he wouldn't like me. I wanted so much to be with him, but what if I wasn't good enough for him? What if he only thought that I was doing a bounce back? I would tell him, though no matter what. I would not put it off for one more day.

(Daisuke no Kenkai)

I looked up and saw Satoshi standing over me with his hand extended out to help me up. My knee and palms were throbbing, but I paid them no attention. I had managed to trip over my own feet once again. I was so embarrassed. I wanted to cry and hide in a hole, but I simply blushed, smiled and accepted his help. I wasn't expecting him to pull up so hard, because I went flying into his arms, my head buried in his chest. I immediately turned my head so he could not see my deep blush.

I stood strait up after a minute, and thanked him softly once again. I turned so that I could leave to go to class, but he grabbed my hand. I turned, and he opened his mouth as though he wanted to tell me something, but right then, the bell rang. He immediately closed his mouth and turned. I wanted to find him, but all of the other students began to flock inside like geese.

I looked after him longingly. I wanted to tell him how I felt. I had loved Satoshi since the day I had met him. I waited for him to say something, but he never did. Then, I tried to see what he would do if I got a girlfriend. He just smiled and congratulated us. Riku blushed and thanked him, and I wanted to cry. I had been half hoping that he would deny us his praise. I half wanted him to sweep me up in his arms and tell me that I could be with no one but him. I would run away with him if he asked me too. I wanted him to know that I was alive and that I loved him, but he paid me no heed.

I could hardly concentrate in class. It wasn't that the lesson wasn't interesting; it was just that I was more interested in other things. I was very busy zoning out and watching, as well as daydreaming about Satoshi. My perfect grades would let me slip once. Satoshi looked like and angel. He was sitting next to the window, and the light filtering in made it look like he had a halo hanging over his head. All he needed to make it perfect was a pair of wings.

He was scribbling something in his notebook like normal. I was wondering just what he was writing about when he turned his head my way. It was all in slow motion. When our eyes locked, it was like time stopped. Everything around us became enveloped in pinks and yellows and shiny clear bubbly things. We stared at each other for a minute, until the teacher yelled my name. I stood up and said, "present!" the teacher sweat dropped and sent me into the hall.

(Watashi no kenkai)

Satoshi and daisuke made plans to meet that night at Satoshi's house. They would do homework and eat dinner. Then, Satoshi would drop Daisuke off at his house. Daisuke hoped that he would be able to keep his hands to himself while he was at Satoshi's house. He was in the middle of wondering if Satoshi liked him too when the one in his thoughts came and stuck his nose in his face.

Daisuke jumped back and blushed as he collided with a wall. Satoshi walked up closer to him and put his arm on the wall. Daisuke's blush was now as dark red as his hair. Satoshi leaned forward and breathed lightly on Daisuke's neck. "I look forward to seeing you later." He whispered in the madly blushing boy's ear. Daisuke's heart rate quickened by leaps and bounds. He nodded slightly and Satoshi walked off.

Two hours later:

(Satoshi no kenkai)

We were to meet at my house. I would find the perfect way to tell him. I had stayed up typing all the night before and that day. He was bound to get curious when he saw his name. While I was in the restroom, he would open the screen, and read my composition. I had written my truest and deepest feelings on it. I was sure that this would work.

The doorbell rang, and I went to open it. A shy boy with blood red hair and the eyes to match was standing with his back to my door. He turned and there was a large smile on his face. He was so cute! I had no idea what to do. I invited him in, and he walked in. he looked like he was so interested in everything that I was doing. I wanted to grab him and give him a very large kiss, but I managed to restrain myself. I could tell that this would be an interesting visit.

(Daisuke no kenkai)

I walked up the stairs towards Satoshi's apartment. I had no idea what to expect. I could reel my heart beet in my chest, and butterflies were flying around in my stomach. I walked up to the door and hesitantly knocked. No sound was heard, so I pushed in the bell. A hollow sound echoed through the giant apartment and I could hear typing cease, and footsteps begin. I quickly turned my back, and tried to get a hold on my overflowing emotions. My face was worried, and I looked better then I felt. As the door opened behind me, I took a deep breath and turned. I plastered a large grin on my face, and at his invitation I walked in.

I tried to display a carefree manner, but it was very difficult. I looked through every clean, perfect, pure white room in aw. How could someone live in this? There was no color! I turned and joined Satoshi in the living room where there was a platter of food, and some juice sitting on the table. I then spotted a computer and saw that there was already something scrawled onto it.

I picked up the computer, and began to scan through the document without actually reading it. I saw a word that was in bold, italic, and a different font then everything else. That was what I had been looking for. I read that word, and my eyes widened. The screen closed suddenly, and I jumped. The only word that I had seen was my name. That document had been about me.

I looked up into the eyes of Satoshi and saw there what I had never seen before. There was fear, and was that a hint of hope? He sat down and opened the computer again. Not saying anything about the document, he clicked up a new one, and we began to do our homework.

We worked for an hour or so, and then Satoshi stood and excused himself. He left his computer on the table. Over the past hour, my interest had grown by an infinite number. I opened the document from behind the homework that we had been doing, and I began to read.

'My whole life, I have been hurt. For a long time, I thought that happiness was an unreachable goal. I had formed an eclipse over my heart, it blocked out all of the sun, and it pushed everyone away. The eclipse had finally formed into an icy barrier of which no one could penetrate. No one and nothing could get to my heart of ice, until I met **_Daisuke Niwa_**. He was the one person who has ever gotten to my heart. He was the one whose sunshine drove away the eclipse, and melted my heart of ice. I think that is the reason that I love him.'

My mouth dropped open. He loved me! I was so happy. I sat there and stared at the screen blankly. Once again, the computer screen was snapped shut in my face. Now I looked up into worried ice… no Persian blue eyes that held worry and anticipation. I began to babble about how sorry I was and that I had no right to look at his stuff. He held up his hand and sat down. "I should have told you before. Well, I guess I'm safe to say it now. Daisuke, I love you. My heart eclipse has gone away. I am happy, free to smile and laugh. I have never been so warm and alive in my life, so, if you must, you can go now. Just, Daisuke, Ashiteru… forever."

(Satoshi no kenkai)

I held my breath and waited to hear the receding footsteps. I heard none. Suddenly, a pair of long arms dangled around my neck. I felt light kisses run up my neck and I shivered with pleasure at the touch. I heard his voice in my ear, and he said, "I love you, Satoshi. Ashiteru." Then there were soft lips running down my neck again and I reeled in the feeling. I turned and we kissed. It was deep and pationate. Daisuke smiled at me. His smile was as bright as the sun, and I knew that the eclipse over my heart would not ever return. Not as long as I had Daisuke, my sunlight.

I hope that you liked it. So, that's it. Its over. My first two chapter fic. Im so happy! So, review please! I wanna hear how you liked it. Thanx all!

elvenarcher516


End file.
